Super Fictor Bros Z
by Chaos Lord Roscoso
Summary: Parody of the Flash Series, Super Mario Bros Z! When things look peaceful on Fictor, things start going Chaotic when a being called Ozzy of Blades a Jack and Ozzy fusion has appeared looking for Items called the Life Aura's. Can Team Fictor win?
1. Cast List

Super Fictor Bros Z!

Cast List!

Mario: Tlsouldude

Luigi: Lunatic121

Yoshi: Dimension-Dude (Sorry if this is a bad choice D-Dude)

Sonic: Roscoso

Shadow: X Prodigy

Princess Peach: Hanabi Hyuga

Mecha Sonic: Ozzy

Bowser: Wraith.

Wario and Waluigi: Anti-TL and the Face.


	2. Wraiths Return! Part One!

Super Fictor Bros Z

Wraiths Return!

It's beautiful day of summer shining over the mountains. We zoom in to the mountain and we see an explorer walking down the road, when he spots something shiny on the ground.

"What's that?" The man asked as he rushed over to the shiny light and gasped as he stopped to find a blue gemstone on the ground, glowing radiantly.

"Wow! Where in the world did that come from?" he asked.

"I've never seen gemstones like these before." He also said before looking around and grins.

"No one seems to be looking, I doubt anyone would mind if I take it." And with that, the explorer picked up the stone and stared at it.

"This will make a perfect gift for Jacky! Maybe she'll finally go out with me once I-" His thoughts were interrupted when the sky suddenly turned dark.

"What's going on? Is there a storm coming?" he wondered when he saw a glowing ball of energy and jumped in alarm. "What in heaven's name is that?!"

The ball grew larger and larger as it glows even brighter, and letting out some kind of strong wind, that the explorer had to shield himself from it. Suddenly, there's a huge light explosion and when it died down, the explorer unshielded himself and gasped in shock by his sight.

On the ball of energy's place was now a Darkside he had white hair he was wearing a Purple trenchcoat and Black jeans he also had Red Eyes. The Darkside walks up to the explorer, who was shacking like a leaf in fear.

"Give me the Life Aura!!" The Darkside ordered.

"Life Aura? What's that?" the explorer asked still shacking in fear.

The Darkside obviously didn't like the response. He activated a beam of energy in his hand, and began to charge power.

"NO, WAIT! STOP!!" the explorer begged, but the robot didn't listen as he shot a devastating energy wave that swallowed the explorer. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo…………………………………………"

As the energy wave died down, all that was left was a long black scale and the blue gemstone on the ground, completely unscratched. The Darkside picks it up and stares at it in delight.

"That's one Aura down, now to find the rest." The robot said.

The Darkside then activated some strange powe as he disappears in a flash of light.


	3. Wraiths Return! Part Two!

Super Fictor Bros Z

Wraiths Return! Part Two!

If you were to turn on T.V on Planet Fictor right now, this is what you'd see. The 1st Annual Fictorian Grand Prix was beginning today with a two-on-two race.

The crowd was roaring at the _Ultima Stadium_ in anticipation of the race.

"Good afternoon Race fans, and welcome to the 1st Annual Mario Kart Grand Prix." the announcer who was Ultimo said. "I am your host, Ultimo! Now, let's kick things off with the first head to head race of the season, one between fierce rivals." Ultimo said as he zoomed the camera got closer to the track. "Introducing first, Riding in Trinity Heart, the Heroes of the Planet Fictor and Two Thirds of the Fictor Bros! TLsouldude and Lunatic121!" Ultimo said.

The crowd cheered for TL and Looney. The two along with their Older Brother D-Dude were well known for their heroic's throughout the world.

"And their opponents. Riding in Insanity, the almighty alter-egos: Anti-TL and The Face!" Ultimo said.

Anti-TL did a triumphant laugh and made a "rock on!" sign with his hands. The crowd booed. But the Face just shook them off.

"We'd also like to dedicate this Race to the soon to be fiance to TLsouldude." Ultimo added. "Please give a big hand for Hanabi Hyuga!"

The crowd cheered wildly as Hanabi Hyuga, observing what was about to be a race from her private balcony, waved to everyone.

"Without further ado," Ultimo said. "let's get this race under way."

As the starting traffic light lowered down so that the racers could clearly see them. The three orbs lit up red one at a time. They then turned green, signaling the beginning of the race.

The first thing that happened occurred without warning. There was an explosion. The front of the Trinity Heart was covered in ashes (as was TL), and Lunatic had fallen off the back of the kart. Anti-TL and The Face had burst off the starting line and were speeding down the track. Anti-TL laughed at what had happened, exclaiming 'wonderful!'

"Oh my." Ultimo said. "TL and Lunatic appear to have a problem…"

Lunatic tried desperately to get the Trinity Heart to start. He jumped up and down on the hood, he hit it with his Chakram, he even…danced on it.

"Come on Bro!" TL yelled as Lunatic growled before getting an idea. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a bottle marked instant speed. He slowly dipped a drop of the bottles content onto the hood of the Trinity Heart. As soon as the liquid came in contact with the car, it burst forward leaving a trail of flames behind.

Unprepared for the speed, TL and Lunatic screamed. As they passed Anti-TL and The Face quickly.

Surprised by the sudden comeback, Anti-TL and the Face cried out in shock.

"Hurry do something!!" Anti-TL yelled. As the Face pulled out the same bottle as Lunatic and used it to speed up their car.

They rammed into the back of the Trinity Heart, almost knocking Lunatic off.

"Give them the Lighting!" Anti-TL yelled. Waluigi pulled out a lightning bolt. It struck the Red Fire, shrinking it along with the Mario Bros.

Anti-TL drove the Insanity closer to the Twilight Heart in an attempt to run it over. Unable to gain the necessary speed to escape, the Twilight Heart was crushed beneath the weight of the Insanity. After a few seconds, the kart and its drivers returned to their normal size. Lunatic used a speed Liquid to speed up the kart.

"Wow! What an amazing heated race!" Ultimo commented. "Neither team is showing any signs of slowing down. Both cars are now neck and neck as they approach the finish line."

However, as the two cars were speeding towards the line, something was happening ahead. A Voltorb dropped from the sky just in front of the finish line. Soon after, another fell, followed by another. In a matter of seconds, eleven Voltorbs had fallen to the track. Along with a...banana?

"I LIKE CEREAL!!" It yelled.

"OH NO!!!" All four racers screamed as the two cars tried to stop, but at the speed they were going it was impossible to stop in time. They collided with the Voltorbs, causing an explosion that sent them all into the air. Anti-TL and The Face flew farther than TL and Lunatic. They flew outside of the stadium.

"TL-kun!" Hanabi called out worried.

TL fell to the ground and landed on the track. Lunatic landed head first and got stuck in the ground.

"Oh no! Something has gone wrong." Ultimo said, stating the obvious.

TL got up from the ground, and Lunatic managed to pull his head out of the concrete. TL looked in the sky ahead of him. He could make out the familiar silhouette of the one who had caused this. The figure flew towards the track.

Wraith landed on the road, Thrax behind him he had dreadlocks, clawed hands, a dark red coat, no visible nose, and evil yellow eyes.

"Presenting the great king of all Darkness…" Thrax said. "…and soon to be master of planet Fictor. I give you, The Amazing Wraith!"

Wraith laughed and the crowd booed him. "Thank you! Thank you!" he said. "It's great to be here!"

Wraith leapt into the air. As TL jumped out of the way as Wraith landed where he was moments before. "Well, hello there TL." Wraith said. "Sorry to 'crash' your little Party, but today, I have a little date with destiny."

"Oh no!" Ultimo cried out. "He wants to kidnap Hanabi!"

Wraith turned around and looked at Ultimo. "HEY RABBIT!" he yelled. "HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT MY PLAN!?"

TL then did an Anime-face fault in disbelief.

Wraith calmed down and turned around back to Mario. "Oh well." he said. "No matter. That's only half of my plan. For you, my dear mushroom munching moron, have been a thorn in my side for far too long. So I've decided the only fitting punishment would be to beat the living tar out of you in front of all your fans." He laughed.

The crowd booed. TL grinned, accepting the challenge.

"Oh, you don't think I can, do ya?" Wraith asked. "Why don't you put your money where your gauntlet is? It's go time!"

Lunatic screamed as he ran a distance as TL walked over to him.

"Looney? Looney!!" TL yelled but the poor Fictorian Ninja just kept shaking as Wraith laughed.

"Your Torchic of a brother always cracks me up!" he laughed. "But I'm done talking with you TL! Let's finish this!"

(That's Episode One! Done, Next time, Wraith and TL begin their battle! But when Wraith gets a power boost, all seems lost! Until some unexpected help arrives)


	4. Otherworld Warrior's! Part One!

Super Fictor Bros Z

Warrior's from another world! Part One!

In the mountains of Planet Fictor, the white haired Darkside stood atop one as he did people could see what looked like a Mask he was wearing. He looked at the Life Aura he had acquired.

"_One Life Aura down."_ He whispered said. _"Now to find the rest of them."_

He then teleported away again to continue his hunt.

(Meanwhile)

Wraith had just recovered from one of TL's attacks and landed on the ground.

"Think you got me rat! Try this on for size!" Wraith yelled as he started throwing Orbs of Blackfire at TL. But the Hedgehog did a few acrobatic jumps over the fireballs and towards Wraith.

"For the last time it's HEDGEHOG!!" TL yelled as he punched Wraith in the face as hard as he could. Wraith was knocked backwards. He landed on his stomach and slid several feet across the pavement.

Upon landing on the ground, TL ran towards Wraith. But the Darkness quickly jumped to his feet and jumped into the air in an attempt to slam on TL.

"Cannonball!!" He yelled as he fell!

"Woah!!" TL yelled as he was able to jump out of the way before Wraith crushed him. Wraith took a few swipes at him after landing, which he was able to dodge.

"Can't catch me!" TL taunted as he attempted to flip over Wraith, but he was grabbed by the Darkness. Causing TL to chuckle nervously.

"Your where saying!" Wraith yelled as he slammed the Hedgehog into the ground as hard as he could, and then threw him across the track.

"Wow, what an intense battle!" Ultimo commented. "Come on TL! Take him out!!"

As TL flew so far across the track, that when he landed on his stomach, he slid over to Lunatic.

"Bro?" Lunatic asked but before he could check if his brother was okay, Wraith jumped into the air in another attempt to land on him.

"Bro move!!" Lunatic yelled, As TL saw the attacked and was able to slide out of the way in time. Upon landing, Wraith sucker punch Lunatic across the road and laughed.

"Looney you ok!?" TL asked.

"I'm ok, I landed on my head!" Lunatic called out.

TL growled by Wraiths attack. He took out the UFO Blade and swung it at Wraith. But He missed.

"Hey! Get back here!!" TL yelled as Wraith had jumped into the air.

"If you say so!" Wraith yelled as he tried to slam TL again, the Hedgehog had to drop the UFO Blade to jumped out of the way before Wraith could land. Wraith again, tried to jump and land on TL. But the Hedgehog dodged once again Before He landed and hopped out of the way. When he landed, TL didn't stop running. He looked behind him.

"WOAH!!" TL yelled as Wraith tried again!

TL kept running his almost Sonic Like Speed helping, and saw Wraith about to land in front of him. TL quickly put on the brakes. During the split second he had before Wraith landed on him, TL managed to uppercut Wraith in the jaw. Sending the Darkness back, but he managed to land on his feet.

"Ok time to GO WILD!!" TL yelled as suddenly his eyes started to glow Red a sign he was in Feral Mode! Before suddenly took a stance as he did Red Lightning started gathering in his hands as a huge Black Fireball appeared in Wraiths

"TAKE THIS!!" TL roared as both attacks where sent flying creating a huge explosion!

TL was thrown backwards by the explosion, but he quickly got his balance and dashed at Wraith the smoke blocking his view.

"Hey where are you rat!!" Wraith yelled as soon as said that, TL punched Wraith in the stomach and gave him an uppercut.

Wraith flew into the air, and TL jumped up after him. The Hedgehog punched Wraith in midair and then kicked him. Wraith got his bearings and tried to lunge himself at TL in an attempt to grab him. No luck.

"Time for the Darkness Toss!!" TL yelled as he grabbed Wraith by the back of his neck and then spiked Wraith to the ground. Wraith landed at a high velocity and made a small crater in the road.

"TL! TL!! TL!!" Everyone cheered as TL landed fine.

Wraith then jumped out of the smoke that was caused by his crash and landed in front of TL and...chuckled.

"I have to give you credit, TL." he laughed. "You've gotten stronger since our last battle."

TL then did that same motion Sonic does. Rubbing his nose.

"Except anything less!" TL said in a confident tone

Wraith had suddenly taken on a more serious face. "But do you really think I didn't anticipate that?" he asked. "Thrax! NOW!"

Thrax suddenly pulled something out showing it was some kind of Bottle Named Power Boost! He quickly tossed it at Wraith who caught it and gulped it down

Immediatly Wraith began glowing black. The pulsations of light began getting faster. Then a big flash of light.

"What's this?" Ultimo said. "Wraith has transformed!?"

And indeed he had. When the light died down, Wraith was now standing in front of TL his eyes where now glowing black and he was covered his Black Flames.

He laughed. "OOOHH YEAH!!! How do ya like me now!?" he asked. "Say hello to Darkfire Wraith! And goodbye to your worthless existence!" Wraith suddenly fired a huge blast of black fire without having to charge it up.

"WHAT!?" TL yelled just barely jumping out of the way. Wraith was still ready to attack, though. He fired more fireballs at TL. While laughing.

"Oh yeah! I'm on a hunt for hedgehog!!" Wraith yelled. As TL struggled to dodge them. But eventually, he was struck by one and knocked across the track.

"Gah!!" He managed to say as he landed and slid across the ground.

"Who wants Roadkill!" Wraith yelled as he jumped into the air.

"Yikes!" TL yelled as he managed to get up just in time to hop out of the way. TL landed and jumped at Wraith and kicked him.

"HOT FOOT!! HOT FOOT!!" TL cried out as Wraith's firey body was too hot, and TL ended up hurting his foot.

"Heheh, hot about that for hot stuff!" Wraith as he grabbed TL and threw him into the air. Wraith then jumped up after TL and spiked him to the ground.

TL landed and made a small crater in the ground.

As Wraith AGAIN tried to slam TL, the Hedgehog jumped back.

But he landed near his UFO Blade. Wraith leapt toward TL. But the Hedgehog jumped up high.

He then fell down with the UFO Blade positioned so he would hit Wraith dead-on, the force of the high-velocity impact would do damage.

He hit Wraith, but did no such damage. The entire sword suddenly went completly Red like it just came out of a Furnace.

"YOW!!" TL cried out as he let go of the sword. The Sword was so hot, it melted a small hole that it fell into luckily TL knew he could summon it back.

"Looks like your Sword was a little to 'smoking' for you!" Wraith laughed. As he charged at TL with surprising speed and continued to pummel the hedgehog!

"Uh..." TL moaned as he was barely able to stand.

"Oh! So you want more of this, huh?" Wraith asked. "You sure are a glutton for punishment."

TL began to charge his Lightning again. But Wraith just stood there doing nothing. As soon as the Bolt was big enough, TL threw it at Wraith. But still the Darkness did nothing

A direct hit. There was a huge explosion.

"YES! Got him!!" TL cheered.

However, as the smoke cleared, he learned it wasn't over yet.

(That's Part one of Episode 2! Next time, Wraith begins to heat things up, but help arrives to help our Fictorian Hedgehog, who are they and what will happen? Stay Tuned!)


	5. Otherworld Warrior's! Part Two!

Super Fictor Bros Z

Warrior's from another world! Part Two!

As TL saw the smoke clearing he gasped.

"NO WAY!!" He yelled as standing was Wraith not even fazed he was even yawning.

"You done? Good my turn!" Wraith said as he brought out another Black Fireball but this time he charged up again, creating a HUGE Beam of Black and Red.

"WOAH!" TL yelled in shock as he quickly summoned a Shield of Energy the beam was too big to dodge! As the beam enveloped him! When it stopped TL was unharmed until he fell to his knees his eyes back to normal, as his Feral Form had stopped, the Shield took all his power to take the Beam!

"HAHAHAHA! How the mighty have fallen! Now it's time for the favorite part I like of games and that's SUDDEN DEATH!!" Wraith said as he began charging another HUGE Beam again, with TL do drained he wouldn't be able to Put a shield up or even dodge as Lunatic was just now shaking the effects of Wraiths sucker punch, he saw his bro's trouble.

"BRO!" He yelled.

"TL!" Hanabi called out!

"COME ON TL GET UP! Wraith can't win like this!!" Ultimo yelled as it looked like Wraith had won.

But suddenly above everyone a huge flash of light appeared and some kind of capsule had appeared as gravity took over the Capsule started falling at high speeds towards Wraith but Ultimo noticed.

"What the?" Ultimo said as the Capsule continued it's fall towards Wraith.

"GOODBYE YOU RAT!!" Wraith yelled as he was about to fire the beam until the capsule landed right on his head, but it bounced off and landed close. As Wraith tried to guess what hit him.

"What the?" Wraith said as suddenly the Black Flames disappeared. Which Wraith noticed.

"WAH! MY POWERS!!" Wraith yelled in anger but not as angry as Lunatic!

"BRO HIS POWER'S GONE USE HOLY MODE!!" Looney yelled as TL stood back up as his eyes now glowed a Green colour and he floating in midair which Wraith noticed too.

"Uh oh," He whispered as TL vanished and appeared right infront of Wraith and started punting him around like a Ball! As TL once again threw Wraith into the air, and spiked him back down.

"YOUR DONE WRAITH!" TL yelled as he was about to finish this until..

"HOLD IT HEDGEHOG!!" A voice yells as he sees Thrax with his viral claws around Hanabi's neck.

"Stand down or your little princess gets the worse disease of her life!" Thrax said as TL knew he couldn't let them harm Hanabi, and landed on the ground as Wraith got back up.

"Hehehe, well done Thrax! That was a tactic worthy of me! Now Rat, hold still and I'll make it quick and PainFUL!" Wraith yelled as he charged up another Attack.

Suddenly the Capsule Exploded and two blurs suddenly dashed out.

"Finish him Boss!!" Thrax yelled as suddenly the two blurs punched him away from Hanabi, sending him flying...Team Rocket Style!

"I'm flying! WHEE!!" Thrax said in a dumb voice as he vanished.

"Thrax! Where'd you!" Wraith said when suddenly TL vanished and grabbed him by the neck again.

"First off, never threaten my friends, second never show your face around here again and THIRD I AM A HEDGEHOG!!!" TL yelled as he spun Wraith around so fast he looked like a blur before flinging Wraith outta sight.

"Bye!" Lunatic yelled with a smirk as Wraith was sent flying with a Bored look on his face.

"Why does he win everytime? Well back to square one and it looks like I'm BLASTING OFF!!" Wraith yelled as he disappeared.

"Way to go Bro...what the!?" Lunatic started to say as TL turned to see what Lunatic was seeing, on the track where two figures the first had Purple Spiky Hair and Purple Eyes and wearing a Red shirt, Blue Jeans and Black Trainers the second one was wearing Black Clothing and a Hollow Mask!

"Hey you wouldn't happen to be Tlsouldude?" The Purple Haired one asked.

"Uh, yeah I'm TL," TL said. As the Purple Haired one gave the Hollow Masked figure a smirk.

"I told you we went the right way and you wanted to take that left turn at Alberquerce!" The Purple haired one said. As TL and Lunatic where both confused.

(That's Part Five! Next time, the two Strangers introduce themselves, as they reveal a new threat, as they begin a search, more trouble brews!)


	6. New Threat! Part One!

Super Fictor Bros Z

New Threat! Part One!

After leaving the _Ultimo Stadium_, the Two Fictor Bros, Hanabi, and the two strangers all headed to The Fictor Bros House house to discuss what was going on.

"Thanks for letting us stay in your home everyone." the Purple Haired one said. "It's roomy. Comfy too. I could get used to this."

"You're welcome." TL replied. "It's the least I could do after you saved Hanabi-chan."

"Yeah." Lunatic added. "We would've been in rather a whole amount of trouble if you guys hadn't shown up at that moment."

"No problem." the Purple Haired guy said. "You could say we were just dropping by."

"Cool." Lunatic said. "Now, what did you say your names were?"

"The name's Roscoso but you can call me Ross the Pokemorph!" Ross answered. "And the serious guy next to me is X Prodigy."

"The pleasure is all yours." X said, causing Ross to cast a frustrated glare at him.

"I see. And what brings you to the Planet of Fictor?" Lunatic asked asked.

"Actually, we need a small favor…" Ross said.

"This matter doesn't concern them, Ross!" X cut in. "This is our problem, and only us two should deal with it."

"No, X!" Ross exclaimed. "You know very well we can't do this alone. Besides, these guys know this world better than we do. We're gonna need their help if we ever want to recover the Life Auras!"

"Life Auras?" Hanabi repeated confused. "Do you know what a Life Aura is, Lunatic?"

"Why you asking me?" Lunatic replied. He looked at his brother. "TL, have you heard of a Life Aura?"

"Nope never heard of anything like that," TL said.

"That's because they're from our world." Ross explained. "The same world that me and X came from. We made a mistake and accidentally transported them here. And now we need your help to get them back."

"Woah cool otherworld jewels!" Lunatic said.

"Indeed. Tell us more about these Aura's?." Hanabi asked.

"Care to do the honors, X old buddy?" Ross asked X in a less-than-serious voice.

"Never call me 'buddy'." X threatened. "The Life Auras are mystical gemstones of unknown origin and unlimited power. They have existed for generations and are linked to many ancient races. Alone they can be used to power machinery and unlock special abilities for those who are able to harness their power. But if someone were to collect all seven emeralds…the user will gain ultimate power and will be unstoppable!"

"Oh my goodness!" Hanabi gasped.

"Good gravy!" Lunatic shouted. "Do you have any idea what could happen if that Darkness Wraith or even Blacknova got them? The results would be catastrophic!"

"Your Bro is right, TL." Ross said. "The longer those Auras remain in this world, the greater the risk of them falling into the wrong hands. I know defending this world is your responsibility. Will you help us out?"

"Sure Team Fictor love this kind of work!" TL said with a grin as Ross nodded.

"Thanks." Ross said. "I knew we could count on ya."

"You better look for D-Dude too, TL." Hanabi suggested. "I'm sure his skills in treasure hunting will be very useful."

"Then what're we standing around here for?" Ross asked.

"Let's get moving!" Ross shouted as he ran off. TL and Lunatic running after him.

"I'm getting sick of doing things his way…" X sighed as he followed the others out.

Hanabi left the room too, but that didn't leave the room empty.

Two familiar characters had been spying on the conversation.

"You hear that, sounds like these 'Life Auras' are pretty powerful," A voice is heard revealing it was Anti-TL.

"Yeah if we can get out hands on them, we can sell them to Wraith we can make big bucks," Anti-TL said again.

"Or we can keep them for ourselves and become the head honchos of Planet Fictor and kill anyone we want!" The Face said with an Insane grin!

"Let's go!" Anti-TL said as the two of them headed off too.

(That's this one done! Next time! Our Heroes head on their search for the Life Aura's, but can they succed?)


End file.
